miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Reverser
" " is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its U.S premiere was on December 14, 2018 (at 12:00 PST) on Netflix. Synopsis Angry over his perception that Marinette and Nathaniel humiliated him, fellow student Marc becomes Reverser, who is determined to get revenge.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot As the bell rings, Marinette pauses to speak to a student, Marc Anciel, who is hiding under the stairs with his notebook, writing a new installment of "Diary of Ladybug." Marinette encourages him to come to the art room and meet everyone there. Later, Marinette, Nathaniel, and their art teacher discuss finding a creative author to help Nathaniel write scripts for his illustrated comics. Marinette spots Marc hanging out outside the classroom door, calls him in, and introduces him to everyone. They briefly discuss having Marc and Nathaniel work together, but Marc doesn't believe he has it in him. He flees the room, inadvertently dropping his “Diary of Ladybug” in the process. Marinette finds it and decides to read it in the school bathroom. She finds it to be "...not exactly the truth... but definitely a fun read!" After she returns it to Marc, she encourages him to team up with Nathaniel, but Marc is not confident in his abilities and fears rejection. They decide to give it to Nathaniel without telling him who wrote it. While the two of them are spying on Nathaniel to see his reaction, Adrien shows up behind them, saying that it's "...a bit rude to spy on people" before winking at Marinette but she nervously says that they were working on a surprise for him for his birthday. Understanding he says that's nice of her and offers his help before leaving. Marc comments that Marinette, just like himself, is shy, to Marinette's chagrin. Outside the school, Marinette gives Nathaniel the story, but Nathaniel had been deceived by the title and believes that Ladybug wrote the diary herself. Marinette tells Nathaniel he can meet the writer out by the fountain after school. When Nathaniel shows up, he starts blushing bright red expecting Ladybug but is shocked to find Marc instead. He believes that Marinette and Marc teamed up to play a joke on him and angrily rips up Marc’s stories and rejects Marc’s suggestion of writing a comic book together. From his lair, Hawk Moth senses Marc’s devastation and send an akuma after him. The akuma possessed Marc's notebook and Hawk Moth greets him as Reserver, telling Marc that he giving him the power to invert anyone as long as he help in return. He agree and get akumatizes. Marinette, who watched the whole thing from her balcony and transforms into her superhero alter ego. Ladybug then confronts Reverser, only to be carried throughout Paris on her yo-yo string. She flies past Adrien in his car, who is stuck in traffic jam. He claims he left his fencing gloves behind and leaves to get them and then jumps out to transform. Ladybug and Cat Noir are both hit by Reverser’s superpowers - Ladybug is hit while protecting a citizen, and Cat Noir is caught off guard by Ladybug, causing him to be hit as well. She becomes extremely clumsy and Cat Noir becomes scared of everything around him causing them to fall into the river. With the heroes weakened, Hawk Moth commands Reverser to find them. But seeing the heroes as harmless, he leaves to find and reverse Marinette and Nathaniel. Meanwhile , Nathaniel arrives at the museum and Reverser arrives at the Art Room demanding to know where Marinette and Nathaniel are. At the same time, Cat Noir and Ladybug pull themselves to shore despite their condition. Knowing that the villain is looking for Nathaniel, Ladybug has an idea of where to find him. Cat Noir, who is still under the effects of Reverser's superpower, doesn't want to fight until Ladybug encourages him, but they realize they're not going to get very far. After taking a cab to the school , they find that Reverser has already reversed the personalities of the art class students and teacher. By looking at one of the Nathaniel's drawings, the heroes find out that he's at the Louvre Museum. Reverser asks Chloé and Sabrina where Nathaniel and Marinette are, but when they refuse to answer, he reverses them, causing Chloé to tend to Sabrina instead of the other way around. Reverser then throws a paper airplane at Mayor André Bourgeois during his announcement of relocating trash to space dumpsters in an effort to make Paris the cleanest city. As a result, the mayor then brings the space dumpsters back to Paris. In the museum, Alix talks to Nathaniel about making up with Marc, knowing that Marinette is not the type of person who embarrasses others, to which Nathaniel believes he jumped the gun. Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the museum and they hear Reverser's ultimatum through Ladybug's yo-yo, where he demands the heroes hand over Marinette and Nathaniel as well their Miraculous to him. The heroes ask for Nathaniel's help to defeat Reverser, and Cat Noir asks about Marinette. Ladybug replies that there is no time and that Reverser will have to settle with Nathaniel. Alix wanted to help them as well, but they refused, deeming it too dangerous, but after being reminded of their reversed conditions they accepted her help. They arrive at the Eiffel Tower and see the space dumpsters entering the atmosphere, threatening to cover the city in trash. Cat Noir quivers in fear until Ladybug reminds him that despite their condition they're still a team. She summons her Lucky Charm and receives a bamboo roll. Using a traffic cone as a makeshift megaphone Ladybug offers Cat Noir to Reverser in exchange for reversing the mayor but the villain wants Cat Noir and Nathaniel to which the heroine agrees. When they deliver Nathaniel and Cat Noir, Reverser tells them this better not be a trick but Ladybug replies that they couldn't pull a trick with their reversed states. Cat Noir jumps off while riding a kite made from his blanket and the bamboo sticks from Ladybug's lucky charm. With Alix steering the kite, he blindly uses his Cataclysm to destroy Reverser's paper hoverboard and Ladybug successfully reverses the actions of Reverser and de-evilizes the akuma. With everything back to normal, Cat Noir saves Marc from falling, Ladybug has him and Nathaniel make up while Hawk Moth vows revenge. The next day, Nathaniel and Marc make a comic book about Reverser and they dedicate it to Marinette, saying she'd make a great hero "if she wasn't such a klutz." Marinette laughs along with her friends, and the ending card appears. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Marc Anciel/Reverser * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Alix Kubdel Minor Characters * Art teacher * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Chloé Bourgeois (And Queen Wasp; drawing) * Sabrina Raincomprix * Kung Food (drawing) * Xavier Ramier * Roger Raincomprix * Nadja Chamack * Adrien's bodyguard * Mr. Kubdel * André Bourgeois * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Students * Civilians Trivia * The title of the episode is derived from the word "reverse"; similarly, in other dubs, the title is "Inverso".https://twitter.com/dAFerisae/status/997860352066015232 * Nathaniel references the titular villain from "Queen Wasp" in his comic. ** However, the coloring of the character resemble more those of Queen Bee. * This episode makes several references to the episode "The Evillustrator": ** It's confirmed that Nathaniel no longer has a crush on Marinette, but now on her alter-ego, Ladybug. ** When Chloé commented on Nathaniel's pieces, claiming that "All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him," she is referencing the events of "Evillustrator". ** Nathaniel changed his alter ego's name from "Super Nathan" to "Mighty-Illustrator" following his akumatization. * In this episode, Nathaniel, Juleka, Marinette, Rose, Alix, and Marc are shown to be part of an art club. * Several new soundtrack themes are heard in this episode. ** The second soundtrack that usually plays in Hawk Moth's lair scene is slightly more upbeat. * This episode shows that Mr. Kubdel probably has a home in the Louvre and Alix is living with him, as Nathaniel pressed their doorbell. * This is the first time Chloé is seen with her sunglasses on her face. * This is the second time Ladybug says "Miraculous Ladybug" with someone else following “Frightningale”. ** This is also the first time Ladybug says it with someone who is not a Miraculous user (Alix). * This is the second time Alya does not make an appearance following "Riposte". * This is the third time Ladybug was affected by an akumatized villain following "Pixelator" and "Frightningale". ** This is the second time both Ladybug and Cat Noir were affected by an akumatized villain following "Frightningale". * This is one of the few times when Hawk Moth allows a supervillain to pursue their revenge on the persons they blame for their akumatization, instead of making them immediately take Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous while the two are vulnerable. * This is the second episode where a villain hunts down Marinette following "Befana". *Reverser's glider is similar to Green Goblin's, the enemy of Spider-Man, upon whom Ladybug is based. *This episode didn't air in Russia because of the censorship. Errors * Alix's eyes are brighter than they are supposed to be. * When Tikki is talking to Marinette in the girls' bathroom, Tikki is too small compared to Marinette in the close-up shot of Marinette's face, and then is back to her normal size again in the next shot. * A statue on the turquoise shelf in the art room disappears in one shot and then reappears in a later shot. * A red yarn on Marinette's desk temporarily disappears, during the scene where she erases Marc's signature. * During the scenes at the bridge when Reverser is trying to reverse Ladybug and Cat Noir, the locks on the bridge repeatedly disappear and then reappear from one shot to another. * The Eiffel Tower can be seen in front of the Bourgeois' hotel in "Antibug", but in this episode the monument is behind it. This fits the common animation error seen in many episode where the tower seems to have been placed in a more or less random location, like in "Frightningale". * During Nadja's broadcast, the sky can be seen as purple, but on Ladybug's yo-yo screen, the sky is blue. * When Cat Noir destroys the akumatized object, the akuma is shown purified (i.e. colored white instead of colored dark violet) before Ladybug de-akumatizes it. * The picture next to the white-framed picture varies between large and small sizes between shots. * A bench next to Marc is in front of him in one scene and then on his right in the next scene. * The three text boxes on the last page of Marc and Nathaniel's comic in the last scene uses placeholder text. de:Reverser es:Inverso fr:Inverso pt-br:Inversor ru:Реверсер Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes